10 Años Bastan
by MistyIvette
Summary: Misty intenta borrar sus sentimientos tratando de reflejarlos en May, pero una pequeña discusion con el chico afectado cambiara todo. OneShot Capitulo Unico


**10 Años Bastan**  
**Tipo: **Oneshot  
**Genero:** Romance Narrativo

-No puedo creerlo- le grito furiosa ante su última acción. -Eres tan... ¡Inmaduro!- apuño sus palmas con fuerza y arqueo su ceja izquierda -¿Porque no tomas nada enserio?- Sus regaños llegaban hasta el desván de aquel edificio. Se encontraba molesta, desilusionada y su razonamiento estaba fuera de control, tal como, sus emociones.

-No sigas Misty- Ash se tiro en la cama despreocupado de sus gestos furiosos. Rodó un par de veces sobre el cojín, desordenando por completo las sabanas blancas y las almohadas azules -Tu sabias que May siente algo por Drew-

-Pero ella te ama, Me lo dijo-

-No exageres- intervino ante aquel comentario fugaz -A ella solo le gusto un poco. La palabra "amor" no encaja en ese sentimiento de "atracción" que tiene hacia mi-

-Yo no hablo de lo que "tu crees" que ella siente; si no, de lo que "Yo se" que hiciste-

El azabache tronó los huesos de su cuerpo sobre su lecho. Tomó una de las almohadas azules que descansaban en su costado y cubrió su rostro moreno con ella -Solo le dije la verdad ¿Eso es tan malo?-

Misty se silenció por un momento, jugó con su blusa de tirantes irritada por la actitud del entrenador y masajeo la parte izquierda de su cuello -Pero- inquirió con algo de temor en sus palabras -¿Por qué tenias que involucrarme?- sus mejillas blancas tornaron carmesí mientras su sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de su cuerpo

-Es lo que también me pregunto- él descubrió su rostro. Sentó su cuerpo sobre las sabanas y llevo su palma por debajo de su barbilla

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Siempre he querido saber la razón de tu raro comportamiento-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Desde que cumplí 20 años... Te has estado metiendo en mis relaciones- el chico paro de su lugar decidió a encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas e inquietudes -Es... Como si... Quisieras comprometerme con la persona que has escogido para mi- coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus Jeans y avanzo tres pasos hacia ella, examinando delicadamente cada uno de sus movimientos nerviosos

-Te equivocas- murmuro con voz quebrada pero segura -Yo... Nunca me he metido.... En tus relaciones personales-

Ash paró sus pisadas frente a ella. Examino el pulso en su cuello con su mirada y sus pupilas recorrieron aquellas piernas largas. -Mientes- intervino seguro de si mismo tras su larga inspección

-¡No lo hago!-

-Es obvio que mientes. Tus piernas tiemblan y tu corazón casi se sale por tu boca- él coloco sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda y se inclino haciendo que su estatura se equilibrara con la de ella -Di la verdad- recalco con más firmeza en su voz

-¿Crees que tu cara me intimida?-

-Debería-

La pelea se volvía cada vez más seria y el tono de ambos cambiaba conforme a la situación -¡Basta!- grito ante lo último que el muchacho le expuso -¡Yo solo quiero que encuentres a una buena chica! ¿Esta eso mal?-

El moreno parpadeo un par de veces. Puso su espalda recta y coloco sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella. -Misty, no lo hagas- murmuro cálidamente -Yo ya le he encontrado-

-¿La encontraste?-un largo suspiro salió de ella evitando cualquier emoción espontanea -Eso es genial- dijo en tono calmado mientras giraba sobre sus tobillos con dirección a la puerta -Entonces, tendré que ir a consolar a May- colocó nerviosa uno de sus mechones naranjas tras su oreja y comenzó a avanzar sin brindarle alguna mirada.

-Para- le indico el chico de ojos almendrados, pero ella no lo escucho. Siguió caminando hacia la salida con su mirada cubierta por sus mechones rojos -Misty, Alto- Parecía que nada la detendría, el pasillo, era largo y extenso como en cualquier edificio lujoso. La luz de la luna y una pequeña lámpara de techo le daban vida al interior, resaltando cualquier movimiento e iluminando los cristales de agua que los ojos de aquella muchacha desprendían -¿No me escuchaste?- La tomo por detrás volteando su cuerpo violentamente hacia su cara. -¿...Misty..?.-

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a esa persona Ash- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las lagrimas no impedían ver el color verdoso característico de su mirada suave y encantadora. Ella era simplemente única. Derrochaba belleza, encanto e inteligencia con solo tenerla cara a cara. –Pero- indico escondiendo se tras sus mechones –Debiste decirlo antes…-

-Misty- La nombro para detenerla

-Solo quiero disculparme- Pero ella siguió sin pausarse

-Misty- indico él nuevamente

-No fue mi intención incomodarte-

-Misty-

-Sé que soy tonta. No tienes que decirlo. Yo…- Un silencio total se apodero de la habitación. La chica calló inesperadamente, debido a que sus labios se encontraban presos bajo un apasionado beso.

_-Tú__ eres la persona con la que quiero pasar mis días. Solo 10 años bastaron para darme cuenta-_

_**--**--**--__**--**--**--__**--**--**--_

_N/A: XD este pequeño ONE... va dirijido a mi amiga Sumi-chan!!... soy su fan todavia!! y no me he olvidado de sus grandiosas historias!!! pero no me da tiempo de ponerle un mensaje en su blog!! asi que decidi hacer este One para que se de cuenta de cuanto la estimo todavia!!!... Sumi!! se te quiere!!! sigue adelante!!!!.... Saludos para Blue... Prinsses Kasumi.... Lyz....Psy y todas las grandes autoras de los FanFiction!!_


End file.
